AJ Weston
AJ Weston was the muscle, or street leader, of the League of American Nationalists (also known as "L.O.A.N."), a white separatist gang trying to gain control in Charming and force SAMCRO out. Weston was an extremely violent ex-convict who carries out the brutal attacks on SAMCRO orchestrated by the L.O.A.N. commander, Ethan Zobelle. Weston's direct connection to the Aryan Brotherhood makes him dangerous since he can provide manpower to his gang to sell weapons and drugs to the residents of Charming (SAMCRO disdains hard drugs and protects their town from drug dealers). Weston is the father of two sons, ages 6 and 10, and has a number of tattoos including an Algiz just below his neck which is visible through the open collar of his shirts. He and several other men, while wearing white masks, raped Gemma Teller Morrow in a warehouse to strike back at Clay for refusing to stop his gun dealings with minorities. Gemma realized that A.J. was the leader of the group of men who attacked her after recognizing his Algiz tattoo. He was later seen at a church meeting run by L.O.A.N. There the group laid a trap for SAMCRO, mistakenly believing this was their headquarters, and with intent to kill Zobelle. As the Sons of Anarchy stormed into the church, Zobelle gave a signal and Weston opened fire on SAMCRO with a concealed weapon, making it look on camera like the Sons shot first. As church goers fled in a panic, Weston and Zobelle escaped the SAMCRO assailants and watched as they were cuffed and taken away by the police. Although the previously elusive Weston was proving difficult for the Sons to kill, things unraveled for Weston late in season 2 when SAMCRO revealed to him that Zobelle was secretly dealing heroin with the Mayans. After finding out the truth and feeling betrayed, he killed Ule and confronted Zobelle. Jax had child services take Weston's children away from him (Weston left them home alone with a loaded gun and told them to use it on any who comes to the house) and upon learning this, Weston challenged Jax to a fight to death out in the forest. At the showdown, A.J. and his Aryan brothers attempted to fight dirty but were overwhelmed by SAMCRO who had secretly enlisted the help of the One-Niners and the Lin Triads. Charming police scared off most of the gang members before anyone was killed, granted it was also after SAMCRO began to take over the fight and Jax was on the verge of killing Weston when Deputy Chief David Hale arrested Weston on the charge of arson for burning down Luann Delaney's porn studio Cara Cara. In the season 2 finale, A.J. Weston was released from police custody due to an unusable testimony from two-finger Chuck Marstein who is a felon. Jax, Opie and Chibs were able to track Weston down and corner him and his youngest son in the bathroom of a tattoo parlor. Seeing the writing on the wall, Weston's last request was that his son not see what was about to happen to him. After bidding his son farewell, Weston warned his son never to talk about what happened with anyone. As his son left, Weston entered one of the bathroom stalls and Jax executed him with a silenced pistol. Jax then left his dead body in the stall. Category:Characters Category:L.O.A.N. Category:Recurring characters